narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinchuriki Chronicles: Seiritou Appears
Kyuubi Clash: Seireitou appears Part 1 While Naruto was training with Hikaru, they started to hear rumors of Akatsuki agents wondering in the Lost Lands. Naruto, fired up to face them, is told by Hikaru to dismiss this as unimportant, as there would be no reason for Akatsuki to come to the Lost Lands. A week later, they hear more rumors of a person they believed was named Seireitou Hyuga. Naruto had no idea who this person was so Hikaru tells Naruto that Seireitou is the leader of Otogakure, and was the one who kicked Orochimaru out. He also says that Seireitou was regarded as someone who was even stronger than even the great Jirayia. As Hikaru goes on, Naruto starts to think that if this person, Seireitou, had some connection to Orocimaru, he would be able to find Sasuke. At night, while Hikaru slept, Naruto went out in the night, searching for Seireitou. he was stopped by Hikaru but Naruto tells him that if there is a small chance to find Sasuke, he needs to take it. Hikaru, regreting it, agrees to help Naruto find Seireitou, but they should wait till morning. Part 2 Morning aproaches, and Naruto and Hikaru set out to find Seireitou. After looking for an hour, a shuriken is thrown at Naruto from behind, and there he is, Seireitou, sitting in a tree. Naruto, ready to charge in, is stoped by Hikaru, who tells him that he will fight first. Seireitou and Hikaru disapear, then reappear in front of each other. The fight begins when Hikaru throws a kunai, which Seireitou blocks with another kunai and runs towards him. Hikaru, quickly activating Sharingan, loses sight of Seireitou which then apears, thrusting a Chidori through Hikaru from the back, taking advantage of the Sharingan's blind spot. Hikaru starts to activate his Ten-Tailed Wolf powers, until Seireitou intervines, telling Hikaru to allow Naruto to fight. Naruto, not being able to pass up a challenge, askes Hikaru to fight, which he disagrees to but sees the same smile of determination he saw in his child, and then allows Naruto to fight. Part 3 Naruto knows that simple techniques would be stupid to use against someone like Seireitou, so he goes into his new-crafted tailed forms, with white chakra. Seireitou, wondering why the Kyuubi Chakra is white, starts to delvelop a kind of Kyuubi Chakra arouns him, which causes Naruto and Hikaru to be surpised at another Kyuubi user. Naruto, charges at Seireitou, but he repeled Naruto with a simple Chidori. Naruto, charges with a Rasengan, which Seireitou repels with his Rasengan. Naruto, seeing no end to this, asks Hikaru if he can use "that" jutsu. Seireitou, wondering what he's talking about, activates his Sharingan. Hikaru, knowing that Seireitou is too strong, allows him to use the technique. Naruto charges up a snow white rasengan with a red diamond in the middle. Naruto charges Seireitou with this, and since Seireitou had knowledge about Rasengan, allows him to copy it with his Sharingan. Seireitou powers up a Rasengan that is the same like Naruto's and they clash while yelling Holy Rasengan! Naruto, knowing that his Holy Rasengan must be stronger because his is the original, is proven wrong and Seireitou pushes Naruto back towards a tree. Naruto, angry, accesses a red chakra which makes Naruto go out of control and he accesses 4 tails. Seireitou, using his sharingan, supresses the Kyuubi and makes Naruto pass out. Hikaru then asks why Seireitou is here, in the Lost Lands. Part 4 Seireitou tells him that he knew that the Lost Lands were regions unknown to him, and he wanted to check it out, wondering that he might learn new jutsus, which Seireitou then comments on the new technique Naruto made, the Holy Rasengan. Hikaru tells him that he was planning to teach Naruto how to control his Kyuubi Chakra fully and was in the midst of his training. Seireitou tells him to be careful of Kyuubi's personallity, which might make it harder to master the power, and also tells him to pass on a message to Naruto. Seireitou last saw Sasuke in the Hidden Time village, and Seireitou fought him. Seireitou says that Sasuke has progressed greatly, and that Naruto needs to train hard if he wants to beat sasuke. Seireitou then takes his leave, and Hikaru carries Naruto back to Kagegakure 2. (The End) for now.